


Getting Better

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Discussion of Bullying and Suicidal Thoughts, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, famous!klaine, future!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark was your average, all American boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Better

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can you write something where Kurt&Blaine are famous and they got to an event, The Trevor Project where Blaine talks about his struggling and the bullying when he was younger and how he met Kurt etc. His speech becomes popular in all high schools and bullying stops?

Mark was your average all American boy in a small Kansas town. He was six foot, blonde, blue eyed and classically handsome. As captain of the football team and class president, he was universally adored. Everyone knew him, girls lined up for a chance to go to prom with him, he was everyone’s best friend. 

But people didn’t know that sometimes he snuck glances at his best friend Robbie, and how his heart fluttered when Robbie smiled back.

Robbie was also on the football team, a little more quiet. He had short reddish hair, brown eyes and a mess of freckles. He was the cutest, sweetest boy Mark had ever met. It was his darkest secret, that he would rather dance with Robbie than any other girl in their school. he wanted to go to dinner with Robbie, he wanted to hold his hands, he wanted to share kisses when they sat in his car after a date. He wanted Robbie to be his boyfriend…but he didn’t even know if Robbie was…like that.

Even the word “gay” made him squirm uncomfortably. He heard the hisses, he saw the hell some of the more flamboyant students in their school went through, he heard his father grumbling about the sin. It had taken a long time before Mark could even recognize the feelings for what they were. 

He liked boys. No one had to know. 

It killed him, having to smile sweetly at girls and pose on the stairs while his parents took pictures before dances. He hated that he felt nothing when they kissed him. He hated having to listen to his mother talk about his future and how it always included a wife. 

After a particularly rough evening, some kind of fundraiser that supported LGBTQ youth had been on television and his father had gone off. He had ranted about how disgusting they were, how horrible they were and Mark had just sat silently. He had quietly asked to be excused when his father announced that they should all go kill themselves, and managed to hold in tears until he got into his room. 

Mark fell onto his bed, shaking with tears. Maybe something was wrong with him. If so many people hated gay people…maybe he was wrong. He had heard about this fundraiser before…the Taylor, no, the Trevor Project. Sitting up quickly, Mark grabbed his laptop and googled it. 

Live Feed! Watch pop sensation Blaine Anderson-Hummel perform!

Blaine Anderson-Hummel had made his way in stardom a few years ago. He was insanely popular and had won his third Grammy last year. His smooth, crooning voice made all the girls (and a few boys) swoon. Plus, he was kind of crazy hot and Mark’s brain had broken when he had posed shirtless for a photo shoot last month. 

"Wow, thank you so much for inviting me out! How is everyone feeling?" Blaine’s eyes crinkled as he grinned and the audience cheered. He was wearing well fitted black pants, deep blue shirt, and yellow blazer. "Wonderful, wonderful. I just wanted to say a few words about this wonderful organization before I perform.

I first came out when I was thirteen. My family didn’t understand, and I don’t remember ever feeling so alone. It was like I was trapped on an island and couldn’t get off. It only got worse my freshman year of high school when I was attacked at a school dance for the crime of going with another boy. I was in a coma for a month because some kids didn’t approve of my date choice. 

But things got better. I went to a new school that was very welcoming and my parents made more of an effort. I began to accept myself but things were still rough. I was depressed and hurting, and some days it just didn’t seem worth it. So I made a call. I called the Trevor Project and just talked for hours and hours and they told me something very important. 

It gets better. 

And it did.

One day…one day I was minding my own business and walking down the stairs when someone asked me a question. Someone amazing,” Blaine’s smile widened and tears glinted in his eyes. “I sang him a song and two years later I asked him a question myself.”

The camera panned out to the audience where a teary eyed, slender young man sat. 

"I just never realized how much better it could be. My wonderful, amazing, Broadway star husband said yes those years ago. It’s hard, all good relationships are, but it is so worth it. I fell in love with my best friend and was lucky enough to be loved in return. I just wish I had opened my eyes earlier and seen just how amazing you were. I have never made a better decision in my life. So, I’m going to sing the first song I ever sang for him. Kurt, this is for you."

Mark felt like his heart was pounding in his chest as he watched Blaine perform Teenage Dream. He had always known the guy was talented but the amount of love pouring out of him was actually overwhelming. At the end of the song, his husband Kurt walked up and gave him a sweet kiss among the roaring applause. With a grin, Kurt took a microphone. 

"As always honey, beautiful," Mark smiled at the faint blush that spread across Blaine’s cheeks. "We were both in Glee Club together in high school so singing has always been a huge part of our lives. This next song was one we sang together after a…rocky period."

Got To Get You Into My Life started up and something inside of Mark snapped. He wasn’t a huge Broadway fan but Kurt was really good. They were good. They both looked at each other in a way that he didn’t think was possible. That was what he wanted. That was what he needed. Blaine and Kurt Anderson-Hummel had been through hell but they wound up together. Wasn’t it worth it.

Hands trembling, he grabbed his cell phone and dialed Robbie. Mark’s heart thudded in his chest and he held his breath. Everything could go wrong. Robbie could laugh and tell everyone. Robbie could yell and spit out that he was horrible. Robbie could…

"Hello?" Mark jumped.

"H-hey Robbie," he stuttered out and shifted uncomfortably. "What’s up?"

"Nothing much. Is that…the Trevor Project performance in the background?" Robbie hesitated and Mark stared down at his computer in horror. Oh God, Robbie knew. He…wait…

"It is," he breathed. 

"Oh," Robbie let out a slow breath. "It’s a great show right? They’re like…crazy inspirational."

"True," Mark closed his eyes tight, pushing back the burn of tears. "Robbie…listen…I need to tell you something. I-I’m…"

"Me too," Robbie whispered and Mark’s eyes snapped open. For a long time they were completely silent before Robbie let out a soft laugh. "I’ve never told anyone but…but I’m gay."

"Cool," Mark cringed and ducked his head as Robbie laughed, sounding so much brighter. 

"Yeah, and if you like…wanted to get dinner or something as like…a date…we could," Robbie said softly, making tears spring to Mark’s eyes.

"I’d really like that," Mark grinned, feeling like his body couldn’t handle the amount of happiness he was feeling. "I’d really, really like that."

"Cool," he laughed and lay back on his bed. 

The next morning he all but ran down the stairs, startling his mother. Mark had shrugged when she asked why he looked so happy and grabbed a bagel. He wasn’t ready to tell his parents, probably wouldn’t be ready for a long time. However, it didn’t seem like such a big deal now that he had a date to look forward to.


End file.
